Clean Shot
by Fucked Up Puppet
Summary: Details, details, details...
1. Forever

Everything has a beginning and an end.

There is love to heartbreak, life to death, and creation to destruction.

There is only one acceptation to this rule.

That is War.

The Sniper knew that exception better then anyone else. He had survived the longest and seen the most. The war could matter less to Sniper though, to him it was all details.

Sniper slowly stepped down from his post. Holding the usual hollow expression upon his face while he watched the separate colors retire to their bases. It was an unusually calmer fight, though that wasn't saying much when it came to Fortress antics.

"Yo, Gator!"

Sniper's expression drowned into a more grim appearance, as he made an unpleasant growl. "Scout." Sniper addressed quietly. Jumping off the last step of the tower.

"Dude, I saw ya take out them other snipers like they were nothin'! And those other little faggots! Woooah! They were down in the dirt, droppin' like rats out there!" Scout popped along side him, running in place to Snipers slow stride.

"Well, thats because I'm good at my job, mate." Sniper gave a smile. A very small unenthusiastic smile.

Scout stepped in front of him, keeping that giddy smile on his face. "Yeah, but anyways, did ya see me out there?"

Sniper frowned slightly. "Like I said, mate, I'm good at my job, I ain't gonna be looking at ya."

Scout's smile faded just slightly as Sniper pushed past him. He paused only a moment in his speech though, running right back up next to him, grinning. "Right, dude, totally forgot that part."

Sniper sighed, stopping his pace abruptly. "Scout, what do ya want? I mean I'm bloody used t' ya bouncin' bout me like a rabbit an all, but ya pushin' i' today."

Scout smiled just slightly, snapping his fingers. "Right, about that!" Sniper just rolled his eyes slightly. He knew it. "Ya see, theres this real hunk of something out there, a Heavy type guy, blocks me every time. Now I normally don't mind a challenge and all, but the dude shot at me! Shot at me! So, I was thinkin'-"

"No." Sniper huffed, walking past him.

"But-but-what! Woah, woah! Dude, time out-Why not!" Scout ran in front of him.

Sniper stopped, glaring at the youngest among them. "Because I can out who I see fit, the fat tub of lard ya speakin' bout ain't moved from his position inside in months, just because ya can't get round him doesn't make him my problem, now g'day!"

The scout stood still for a while longer before the anger washed over his face. "Ah Christ, you freakin' snipers are all the same!" He quickly ran off to find another Sniper point.

The Red sniper just shook his head. The youngest were the worst to handle around here, it was easy pickings for the other team until they got the hang of thinks. And for immature men who usually just joined for the killing thrill, taming them was even harder. "Lil' yabberin' rabbit." Sniper said, adjusting his rifle strap before continuing his walk.

Entering the usual spot, a nicely hidden door just off to the side of Red Fortress, and avoiding the rush of the team. When he entered he was immediately approached by a fellow spy. It was a professional exchange. The spy inspected him over and the Sniper allowed the few annoying pokes and prods to his weapon and sides.

"Ever zink of using ze front door, Snipergr?" Spy inhaled a large puff of smoke.

Sniper only smirked. "Now why would I do a silly thing like that, I'd be makin' your job t' easy, mate."

Spy exhaled with an amused expression. "Do I look like I need practice?"

Sniper nodded. "Ya always need practice, mate. Ya get to soft an' ya miss things."

Spy chuckled, placing the cigarette in between his fingers. "I will take zat into considergrat-" The front doors burst open. Making every man with a drawable weapon aim to the invader.

"We need a medic down here, boys!" The Solider yelled. Over his shoulder was a fellow Red. It was hard to say whom exactly though. "Are you maggots deaf! We have a man dieing here!" The solider laid down the dusty body.

Sniper stepped forth to get a glance. Engineer. "Wot happened here?"

"A fellow gentlemen it appears." The spy knelled to cut clothing, red gashes shown. "Seems the spy broke him as badly as his Sentry."

"Ich bin hier! Vhere is de patient!" Medic came running in, his Medigun in hand.

"Right here!" Soldier shouted, standing at attention to the limp body.

Sniper watched with mild interest as the Medic began to examine the body, looking over each cut and gash made. Muttering things in useless German. "Herr Soldier, he is to vounded to heal. To much blood has been lost, arme Seele."

"What! Are you telling me you can't stitch up a few little cuts and bruises! What kind of Medic are you!" Soldier shoved his face right into Medics, close to being nose to nose. "I knew it, your one of those Nazis!" Soldier shoved a finger hard into the German's chest.

"He vas cut on main arterys! Herr Soldier, I can not fix dat!" Medic shouted back, shoving the American away from him. Picking up his Medigun the healer stormed out.

"Don't you touch me! Who do you think you are, Maggot!" Soldier followed the Medic, strings of vulgar language leaving his mouth. An unusual calm fight today, yes, but the same rout when everyone was settle together.

"Must be ze newest rgrecruit. You 'ad shot the previous spy, no?" The Frenchman turned to him, flicking away the cigarete bud.

"O' course I did, lil' wanker tried staddin' me.." Sniper looked down sadly at the Engineer's body.

"zeems you 'ave brgrought us a biggergr problem, ami." Spy folded his hands behind his back. Thinking a moment. "I will zee what I can get on zis Blue. Keep yourgrself on 'igh alert."

Sniper lowered his head, giving a small nod. You shot one bad spy, you get a good replacement. That was why he always paid attention to details. It was Snipers first mistake. It seemed the war got around to him again, like it always did.

"Is a genergrous welcome cargrd zough, no?" Spy gave a slight smile.


	2. Questioning

"Don't you walk away from me, Medic! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Solider yelled, marching behind him. "You do not tell me you can't save a man down, you do not tell me no! You do it, or you goddamn well try!"

Medic spun around with a fury in his eyes. "Das ist es!"

"Speak the American language you Nazi scum!" Soldier pushed forward with disgust on his face.

"Nein! Leafe me be!" The German actually stomped a boot in his rage, flipping around again. "I am tiret of hearing you! Be gone!"

"Not so fast!"

"Vhat to you vant! Vhat-" The Medic was going to turn, yet…he felt a slight drip from his lip, then the sharp sting.

Like a wasp.

"Just a pat on ze back for a job well done, Herr Medic." The Red helmet melted into the blue mask of the new comer spy. Medic simply fell to the ground. Quick to react he picked up the body and cloaked.

Red Spy lit up another cigarette. Puffing gently at the bud while he looked over the Engineers body carefully. "Zis ones going to be trouble, Snipergr…Zis Blue showed no sign of 'olding back…" The spy touched just below where a small, yet deadly, cut was made at his neck. "Quick and easy for ze spy. Yet torture to zis Engineergr."

Sniper knelled near the body, shaking his head slightly. "Seems a real shame, he was a good man." The Sniper gently patted down the Engineers sides.

"What are you doing?" Spy raised a brow.

"Lookin' for-Ah, there i' is." Sniper pulled the wallet from the builder's pants. "Picture o' his Family in here…" The eagle eyed Red smiled, popping out a small torn photo of the Engineer and a pair of smiling faces. The spy flicked some ash from his cig, eyeballing the photo. "I'ma see if I can send it…" Sniper said softly, his tone bittersweet. A careless flick of ash settled over the photo.

" 'ow sweet." Spy scoffed inhaling deeply. "mon dieu!" He coughed out, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Boys I have got a bucket of ribs here!" A Red Soldier shouted while trailing inside. "I need everyone in that cafeteria, on the double!"

"Blue Spy is in the base!" The gloomy dark voice boomed through the speakers around them, the timing that women had. It made the soldier drop his favorite dish and grab his shovel.

"PROTECT THE BRIEFCASE!" The American shouted, running down one of the many halls while screaming out a battle cry.

"Zis is cease fire... And zey dargre." Spy muttered to himself and cloaked quickly.

Sniper quickly brought out his Kukri. He took a glance at the Engineer's family photo, and stuffed it away in the pocket of his jacket. "I'll get him for ya, mate…"

The Blue Spy ran quickly in the shadows of the Red base. Unfortunately cloaking two bodies at once drained the power down to nothing. The Spy was in the open now. His little package was dropped off earlier in a storage unit. It wasn't the best place to hide a body, but this wasn't a normal mission.

"Now w'ergre could you be." The Spy said to himself, rounding a corner carefully and stepping cautiously along the many doors.

"Ya lil' bleedin' no good ankle bitter!" An Aussie accent bellowed from the halls. Spy pressed firmly into the door frame. That voice was to close for comfort. "Why'd ya go and hit me like that!"

"I-I.. S-sorry, dude." A scout said back in a less them manly tone.

"Well heaps of help you are." Sniper spit back, standing carefully. Rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought you were a spy, I swear!" Scout held up his unarmed hands defensively.

"I ain't gonna smack ya, ya twit." Sniper looked at his hand, groaning at the small amount of blood there. "Next time." He started, grabbing the youngest ones bat off the floor. "Tap 'em." Sniper hit the Scouts shoulder lightly. "Cloak comes ri' off, and no ones diein'." He handed the bat back to his owner.

Scout gave an understanding nod. "Right, I just- " Scout quickly dropped his bat, pulling out his shotgun and firing at a door. "Holy freakin' crap!" He shouted.

"Wot?" Sniper turned to the door.

"S-Spy, dude! Freakin' Blue Spy!" Scout's shotgun became just as shaky as his voice.

"Get ya back to me, kiddo." Sniper pushed Scout around him, holding his blade out. "If hes goin' to go for some'in', is ya spine."

Spy smirked in his position. Quick thinking. Once that boy started looking in his direction he knew it was cloak and go or die.

The door pushed open. Sniper and Scout both jumped to face it. Out popped an older Soldier. "Now that!," He said with a large grin. "Is a real American way to knock on a door!" Soldier pointed to Scout. "I admire your patriotism, kid!"

"Soldier, didin' ya here, man, spy in the base." Scout lowered his shotgun with a confused look.

"A spy!" He stood straight, giving a dirty look to the walls around him. "Damn these broken speakers!" The Red hauled out his rocket launcher. "Men, forward charge!"

Sniper was about to speak about the rocket launcher being in such a small area, but thought against it. Last time someone tried to reason with a Soldier It didn't end well. "Watch your back, mate." He tilted his hat slightly.

Soldier grinned, running backwards down the hall. "Ha! I dare that Blue frog legs to get near me!" He flipped forward right at the turn of the end of the hall.

"Well, we lost 'em, mate." Sniper scratched his head.

"This is not cool, dude, not freakin' cool!" Scout looked about.

"I'could be worse, kiddo, ya could be dead. You're lucky ya bumped into me." Sniper glanced around carefully. "Let's try the intelligence room." He started to jog off.

"Right behind ya!" Scout smiled, though it dropped in a split second. His eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground.

A sudden clone ghosted into his place.

"Que le jeu commence."


	3. Darkness

Sniper was cautious the whole way down to the intelligence. Stopping anyone who passed him and giving the casual tap to the shoulder.

"Think he'll be there, man?" The Scout asked, with his occasional jog ahead of him before falling back. " I mean, with the door locked and all?"

"Might be, might not. Depends on this one's smarts." Sniper looked at Scout with a smile, tapping his trusty knife. "But as long as I got this Sheila here, we'll be just fine, mate." Sniper paused slightly, cocking his head to the side. "Hold it..."

Scout held up his shotgun. "What?...What is it, dude?" He looked around panicked.

"...Cologne..." Sniper muttered. "I'd know that over priced piss anywhere." He tapped his blade anxiously. He wasn't one to be paranoid, but in this situation he sure did keep his wits high.

"So what if you smell it, whats that mean." Scout flipped his back to Sniper.

"Hes close...To close.." Sniper sniffed the air again, and his eyes narrowed in concentration. The Red's elbow bugged into the Scouts back. He froze.

Scout licked his lips nervously. "So where is he, man?"

Sniper suddenly shoved the youngest back hard with his elbows. He spun around with his knife held out.

The Scout only held a look of confusion for a moment. Once he knew he was found out though, it was all smug expressions from then on. "'ow did you know?" He spoke while his slim face changed into a Blue mask.

"Scout doesn' wear yer special suits, mate, nor yer piss cologne." He snarled slightly. "I 'new i'...Smelled i' to much to constantly."

The Spy smirked more. "Clevegrg, you are not as stupid as you look, Petit Sniper"

"Lil'!" He barked, wagging his weapon. "I'll be skinin' ya for sayin' that one, mate."

Spy bust into laughter, snorting slightly. "Is amazing to me. You know ze language, no? 'ow Irgronic!" The suited figure circled him.

"Ya need to know the enemy. Outside..." Sniper twisted his Kirki slightly. "And inside." He said while following Spy's pace, locking eyes with the other. The eyes of a hungry Dingo was all that went through his mind.

He flicked open his cigarette case, fishing for one while idily glancing up at Sniper from time to time. "We 'ave similar tactics, Monsieur Sniper." He eyed him more carefully. Bringing out a cigarete from the case."Brgrisbane...Queensland...Isn't zat w'ere you rgreside?" He let propped the stick between his lips.

Sniper felt his mouth go dry and a cold moisture hit his skin. "Wot?..."

The smug expression on Spy's face thickened with the Reds reaction. "'ave I capturgred your intergrest?" Spy lit a wooden match, gently touching the flame to his cig. Giving a long drag before pacing Sniper. "Is a nice place. Fresh airgr. Beautiful streets." As he spoke the smoke streamed from his mouth. It was like venom from the snake itself was dripping around Sniper right now.

"Wots this all 'bout? Ya bette' start talkin'." Sniper demanded with a sharp glare and readied weapon. Personal information wasn't under lock and key, it was never even asked for. You just needed to bring a weapon and a war attitude.

"Zat is classified. zough, it doesn't mattergr...Yourgr not going to be a'rground forgr long." Spy swept at the Assuie, ducking a quick sweep of his weapon and grasping his wrist. A quick twist made the outdoors men drop the blade. Spy secured the other arm behind his back.

"Y-Yer a filthy mongrel." Sniper managed between the throbbing pain in his arm.

Spy smirked. A twist upward to his arm gave a satisfying yell from the sharp shooter. "You are in no position to mock me, Snipergr." The Blue inhaled slightly from his cig. "You a'e tough. I give you zat."

He panted lightly, recovering from the pain. Sniper glanced around, thinking in his panic. This one was cocky. Smart, but cocky. Not a very detailed person either.

"nothing pergrsonal..." Spy said quietly. Clicking out his butterfly knife.

Sniper took that as his que, he struggled to the right. Spy glared, lining up the stab. Within seconds the Red's finger touched the trigger of his SMG just enough to fire off a few into the Spy's side.

"¡Carajo!" Spy swore out, falling back with a yell.

Sniper turned and flipped out the small weapon, but the Spy had all ready began his retrite. All Sniper managed to cetch was a transparent Blue silhouette of the Frenchmen.

"Nice shot." The Spy said to him. "...We'll be zeeing more of each othergr..."

Sniper paced around a moment, remaining well alert. Stepping round cautiously his boot tapped onto something matalic. The sharp shot peered down onto the Blue's weapon, its metal gleaming intimidatingly back at him. Sniper knelled down, picking up the knife. While rising up again he turned it in his hands, glaring at the gleam. It mocked him in his mind. How it was tainted, yet appeared clean. Like the spy himself. "..." He looked where he last saw the disappearing act. "...You'll be wanting this back sooner or later..." Sniper muttered to himself.


	4. Light?

**Chapter 4**

** Light**

* * *

"Recruit ceasefire. One day." The Announcer bellowed through the hollow caverns of the fortress.

Sniper laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with glossy lost eyes. Searching on a map of questions and answers that wasn't there. Sniper looked into his right hand, the one which was playing with the enemies weapon.

"'Aving fun with ze new toy?" The accent misted through the room.

It caused The Aussie to launch for his Blade. He swung the metal out quickly, almost nicking the suited figure slowly appearing before him.

"..Prgracticing?" The Red Spy smirked at the uneasy look in the Sniper's eyes, just barely starting to soften.

"I should be askin' that t' ya, mate, ya a'most got yer bloody head whacked clean off." Sniper tossed his knife to the ground, flopping back onto the bed and grasping his temple with two fingers.

Spy casually sat next to him, inhaling a lite cigarette as usual. " As you would say, 'A leopargrd cannot change iz spots', Désolé ami." The Red flicked some ash at Sniper's floor. "Is a bad 'abit of sneaking, I 'ave."

"I's fine, Mate." Sniper took a deep breath, slowly leaning himself up. "Just still a bit spooked after that run in yesterday..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Understandable." Spy peered through his second mask of smoke and clicked his tongue curiously at the weapon still held tightly in Sniper's hand. "May I say some'zing?"

"Go fer i'" Sniper cocked his hat up to look his teammate in the eyes.

"Do you zink if you let zat go it will disappeargr?" Spy said with an almost sarcastic tone, giving him a smug look that reminded Sniper all to much of the Blue Spy.

"Knock it off." The Australian tossed his Trophy belt hat at the Frenchmen, whom chuckle slightly in return. "I just...Don' wanna miss 'em..." He glanced to Spy.

Spy sighed. "Snipergr, Allow me." The Frenchmen held out a gloved hand as an offering to subside the stress in Sniper's eyes. "Get some food in zat system of yours."

Sniper hesitantly gave up the knife. "..Just fer a while." He warned, standing up slowly. Small cracks from his back following his ascend.

The french gave a satisfied smile. "An' put zis back on." Spy tossed the Trophy Belt back at Sniper. "Your balding." Spy chuckled lightly, clicking around the knife carelessly.

"Bloody lil'..." Sniper held his tongue while the spy exited, cloaking whilst leaving the room. Why did they always have to sneak around? It was a ceasefire, not much happened during these times. (Not counting the current surprise spy.)

"Au revoir, tireur d'élite." Spy's voice spoke into the room before a seemingly invisible wind closed the door.

Sniper took his usual slow pace down the hallway, hands in his pockets, hat low, and sunglasses still on. Maybe the spy was right, not that he usually wasn't. A nice cup of coffee and meal would fix him up. Sniper walked towards his liquid comfort when a voice shot through the air.

"Ow, you fricken' Quack!" A young Boston accent hit his ears, Sniper could only assume who it came from.

Popping around the corner Sniper peaked into the infirmary. "Hows the patient treating ya, Doc?" He jeered in momentarily, just to increase that annoyed look on Medic's face.

Scout was sitting bare on a medical bed, looking frightened and filled with teenager rage all at the same time. After that Blue Spy got the drop on him, he was out a long while, but eventually came around and boy was that a ever a sight.

Near him was their much older and wiser Medic. No one ever saw him on the battle field, he was strictly for the Infirmary.

"Gott helfe mir..." Medic whispered, then managed a bitter smile towards the Aussie's invasion. "Annoying as alvays."

"I'm sittin' right here!" Scout looked at Medic with wide an angry eyes.

"Trust me, I know you are there." Medic spoke without eye contact to Scout, checking through paper work.

Sniper just smirked politely at Medic before looking at Scout. "Heard ya fainted, mate." He chuckled lightly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa, who said that!" Scout stood himself up, only to have a gloved hand force him back into his seat.

"Sit." Medic spoke sternly, his eyes only glancing from the papers.

"I'm just kiddin' ya, mate. Hows ya head, kid?"

"I'm fine, bastard didn' even nick me!" Scout grinned, looking at his knuckles in a proud fashion.

"Nick, no, Knocked you unconscious, yes." Medic tossed the clip bored down onto his desk, swiveling around in his chair to face Scout.

"But I'm still alive, ain't I, Doc!" Scout glared into his stern cold gaze.

"Unfortunately. Sniper, vould you be a dear." Medic turned to the Aussie, a small smile that meant whatever request was about to pass those lips Sniper was not going to like. And why did he always call him 'dear'? It was fuckin' weird...More then weird it was awkward. "Can you grab my meal from the mess hall?"

Sniper's body tensed up slightly. Grabbing his meal was one thing, grabbing the Doctors here was another story completely. The Australian almost never entered into that mess hall and with good reasoning. He had scientific facts, which were documented in this very room, that the mess hall was anything but safe. Those being a single Scout being murdered in a fight that broke out and many more injuries that he wished never to recall. One which was him receiving a broken trio of ribs from their Demoman.

Medic clearly knew this, otherwise that small smile would not have broken out into a grin. "Just ask my Heavy for the food and on a side note, " The Medic turned his some how still stern looking grin towards the Scout. " You need a shot."

"Hey, dude, time out. I don't do needles." Scout suddenly dropped his smug expression, giving way to a deep ingraved frown that could match Sniper's own on a bad day.

"To bad." The Healer pulled out a syringe.

"N-no, dude, I don't think you understand." Scout looked as if he was stricken ill.

"I understand, but I am a doctor."

"Oh no, bullshit! I'm calling bullshit!" Scout inched back slightly on the medical table.

"It is perfectly normal to fear a little prick to the skin at your age, just hold still and-" Medic lifted his eyes from the syringe he was currently getting the air bubbles out from to find Scout long gone from his sights. "verdammt, dass Jungen" The older male growled out, shoving the needle back into his drawer.

"Um..." Sniper glanced awkwardly around the room.

Medic raised a brow. "Vell? Vhy are you still here, shoo, shoo." He waved his hands at Sniper in a 'shoo'ing manner.

Sniper just nodded, tottering off into the direction of the mess hall. It was not that he didn't know who the Medic's Heavy was, no he knew whom the doctor was speaking of. He was an overly friendly thing, nicknamed appropriately 'cloths-line' because of the bad habit he had of patting his comrades on the back for a job well done and unfortunately when one does this was a ton of hand the victims laid quite stunned on the floor below. But what bothered him was going from table to table searching for the familiar face. The people were so touchy if you looked at them the wrong way or for to long.

* * *

Sniper paced himself slowly. Stopping by where he usually grabbed his meal from, a small vending machine that held small snakes and nutrition bars. It was more decent then the food that cafeteria vomited out. He stepped to the machine, frowning deeply at it. The RED gave a harsh kick to the bottom right, punched in a couple letters and numbers, then elbowed the left side of the machine. It groaned out as the tiny piece of metal that held his meal in place turned to the side, dropping the small treat down.

"Yo Gator!"

Sniper turned his head to see a wide grin approaching him. It was that annoying little brat. He swiped the meal out quickly from inside the machine, walking quickly towards the Scout.

"Aay! Guess what chucklenuts-" Scout was quickly shoved to the side. "Ow, hey!"

"I don' got time fer ya Scout." Sniper lowered his hat to shadow his eyes. He hoped that was enough to keep the kid off his back.

"Oh no! I ain't done with ya!" Scout ran up quickly to Sniper's side, puffing out his chest.

Sniper groaned out load, well, he at least could dream of a peaceful evening, right?

"I just wanted ta say I got myself someone else ta take that shot for me!" Scout grinned in a wicked manner, taking a light punch to Sniper shoulder. "Hes ten times better then ya too." Scout chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, sure." Sniper watched the mess hall doors approach him. This was a bad idea. The sharp shooter shoved Scout back again, sending a shadowed warning glare in the Brooklyn's direction. "Now get."

Scout glared slightly, brushing off his shoulder. "Whatcha problem, man?" He raised a brow. "'Ey wait...You never..."

"A ceasefire! What are we here, in eighth grade! Why I fought bare handed, by myself, for ten whole days in the heart of Germany! And they give us breaks, ha!" A soldier slammed his fists into a plate of discolored pancakes. (Or what appeared to be.) Breaking the cheap plate and sending small bits of food flying every where.

"Oi, watch thot tempa, lad!" A near by Demoman flicked off some of the chunks of breakfast from his moonshine bottle.

Soldier ignored the request. "And I slaughtered them! Just me out there, now we have a ceasefire, it is just pure unpatriotic!" The American flicked out his shovel, stabbing the worn metal into the table before him.

"Meh bloody poker table!" Demoman stood in shock, letting his alcohol go in the panic.

"Oh its just a scratch, cyclops..." Soldier looked down upon the shovel lite a blaze with flames. "...It does that sometimes..."

"Ya monsta!" The Scotsman glared Soldier down, picking up the bottle he had previously drop. "Ooohohoh! I'mma break ya bloody fuckin' legs!" The Demoman suddenly leap a crossed the table at the American, breaking the bottle a crossed his head with a yell.

Sniper stared wide eyed at the scene before him. It was things like this that made him the quiet one of the team.

"Awesome..." Scout was cracking a widely amused face behind Sniper.

The sharp shooter enhailed quickly, realizing he was staring at the scean much to long. Looking at a situation like that caused people to get involved weather or not they wanted to. Sniper walked quickly through the cafeteria, eying the floor.

"Cut that out!" An Engineer leaned over the edge of the upper leaver, giving a stern expression. "Ya'll makin' fools of yourself!" He tossed a tray down at the fighting pair.

The metal tray clanked hard against Soldier's helmet, earning a pause from the fighters. Soldier ground his teeth and turned sharply at the Engineer above. "You MAGGOT!" He yelled out, spit flying from his mouth. The man then pulled the shovel free from the table, tossing it back into the other mans direction. Another clank was heard and then a loud thump.

Weather dead or unconscious Sniper did _not _want to know, the floor suddenly appear much more interesting though.

"Duuuuddde! Did ya see dat! Aw man, dat was..was amazing! He fricken', like, passed out dead! D-e-a-d!" Scout yapped loudly next to the assassin, punching his shoulder repetitively and laughing loudly.

"Scout, if ya don' get..." Sniper glanced at the sudden uprising around him. Fellow REDs were slowly starting to get attracted to the commotion up front. He just hoped he could dodge everything before it got bad. Sniper thanked himself for glancing around, near the middle was a set of heavies. The sharp shot quickly turned to the right, approaching the group of large men. Playing...Battleship...

"...A5..." Heavy looked over their game, grinning in anticipation.

The other was the Heavy that Sniper had been looking for, the more built arms gave him away.

"...Nyet. Miss." The Larger Heavy smiled smugly.

"How, you cheat!" The other glared slightly, trying to lean over the game.

"Heavy does not cheat, comrade." Sniper watched was the large arm did their job, pushing his fellow Heavy back down and away from seeing over his bored. The man looked at the Aussie with questioning eyes. "What does tiny Sniper want?"

"Um...Ya Medic asked me ta grab his food...Said ya had it."

"Doctor not eat with me today?" Heavy stood up with pinched brows. "Something wrong?"

"Reckon he had some paperwork or somethin'. Um..." Sniper heard a battle cry from behind him, his fingers tapped his side in a panic. "Look, I really wan' ta beat it before they start pullin' each others limbs off back there."

The Heavy raised a hand, silencing Sniper. "I escort you, Sniper." He grabbed a tray next to him, beginning to step away. "B5."

"...Hit." The Heavy at the table frowned deeply, slamming the red marker down onto the remaining ship. "You have sunk battleship." He said with a scowl.

"Awww Man that sucks!" Scout sat down eagerly at the table. "My Pa used ta beat me at games like dis all the time. Till he died or left or somethin', never really listed to my mother much. Brings back the good days, right man? Right, hey um...Can I play?" Scout grinned up at the sulking Heavy.

* * *

Sniper went stiff whilst walking behind the large hulking man. The whole scene exiting that mess hall had been something out of his old hunting days. Soldier and Demoman ended up using the forks as arrows to the upstairs, how they ended up not killing each other first was beyond him. The Engineer was not dead, thankfully, that was clear by the large wrench being hurtled down through the hundreds of hawk like utensils. Other members got involved into the mass fighting too. Heavy just trudged through the chaos with the tray in hand. It seemed Heavy thought this was a walk in the park. The man even had the audacity to smile! Sniper throughout the whole thing lost track of what was blood and what was the surprise desert looking like a cross between vomit and mashed beats. The Medic's Heavy was nicknamed well though, those arms knocked back makeshift weapons and stray teammates alike.

"Thanks, Uhh, I'mma split..." Sniper side stepped Heavy, slinking away from the larger man.

"Sniper not join us?" Heavy smiled, setting down the tray for his Medic. Whom glanced at the food with a lip curved upwards.

"No...I got some things ta do..." Sniper looked down at the floor for a moment awkwardly, then smiled slightly back to the others. He did not like dwelling in the company of other members of Red. Especially now when he needed to figure out this Blue Spy. He had been thinking back to him the entire day, it was really starting to itch in the back of his mind now though.

"Vell try an' find that lose Scout, vill you, dear?" Medic tossed a bundle of Red fabric in Sniper's direction. "He forgot his clothing." The doctor chuckled lightly, looking very amused.

Sniper caught the bundle very clumsily. He too, though, eventually followed with a smile of amusement. It was laundry day before the mission had started yesterday and each member only got three pairs of their battlement gear. He knew for a fact Scout was indeed without anything to wear, he saw him digging through the dirty collection that morning to get even this set. "I'll toss i' by his room then, Doc." Sniper carried the bundle out over his shoulder as he exited.

"Ah, Herr Sniper!" Medic raised a gloved hand.

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Spy stopped by, asking if I had seen you." The doctor leaned back into his chair, brow raising in suspicion. "Said it vas urgent."

Sniper stepped back into the medical bay. "Was he bein' the usual sarcastic bastard he is, or-"

"Or." The doctor swiveled back around in his chair, clanking a pencil against his table. "Very panicked for a Spy." He paused in his movements, glancing over his shoulder.

Sniper was already gone.

Medic glanced to his Heavy. "I do not like vhat I am he-..." He glared. "Chew vith your mouth clo-_sed_." He brought himself into a sharp tone at the end.

Heavy looked up from his sandwich, a small amount of lettuce falling from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed down the food. "Sorry, Doctor."

He scowled at the man. "I said, I do not like vhat I am hearing from that Spy." Medic pointed his pencil at the Russian.

Heavy picked the piece of lettuce from his lip. "Spy is not bad man. Is credit to team!" Heavy smiled. "Is just very leetle man."

Medic shook his head slightly. "Heavy, you never trust a man that does not show his face."

The large Russian took in the words like they were from a Massia. "Of course...Pyro is bad man then!"

"If you can call it that." He smirked. Medical examinations were so much _fun _with Pyro.

"Um..Doctor."

Medic looked up up, following Heavy's gaze to the group of injured men standing at the door to the medical wing, he grinned in satisfaction. Today was his _lucky _day.

* * *

Sniper was pacing back and forth in his room, twisting his favorite hat between his hands. If it was urgent Spy was bound to travel back to his room eventually...But what if he was already here! He approached his door, hesitating to open it. But what if hes coming right now...Sniper bit the inside of his cheek. This is why he hated getting involved with other members of the team, it brought nothing but negativity into his life style. Stress of war was one thing, he could take on two Spys with his hands tied behind his back and not break a sweat, but bring him into a troubling situation that involved his parents and Sniper was shaking at the knees. He sighed heavily, beginning to back away from the door. He would have to wait, it was the most logical answer.

"Bonjour camarade, vous n'avez pas encore de décoder l'intelligence récupéré?" French muttered from outside his door.

Sniper grinned, opening the door quickly. "Spy! I-" He froze. Wrong were three of them huddling around the base, two of which he hated most dearly. They happened to be positioned at his front door.

"Excusez-moi?" The first spoke, having tanner, smooth skin and dull gray eyes.

Sniper faltered a moment. This one wasn't unfriendly. Just had a harder time communicating English then Heavy, though to his credit, he knew seven other languages. It was the other one that bothered him.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Light scars marked his exposed skin, a tense expression marked his lanky frame.

"Tho'ght ya were someone else..." Sniper muttered softly, pulling his door shut.

The rougher Spy pressed a foot into the small opening, grinning into the Sniper's room. "What are you 'iding, _Australie_."

"None of'ya business, _Spook_." Sniper glared, shoving his foot equally hard into the Frenchman's own.

"Pouvons-nous pas commencer à se battre?" The other Spy glanced around in a worrying manner. He was a frail thing, that one, extremely professional.

"Tais-toi." He glared back to the other Spy.

Sniper snapped into instinct mode. Perfect. He stepped harshly on the others foot, then kneed the Spy back into the hall.

"Fils d'un- I'll cut your throat!" He glared daggers at him, literally. He flipped out his knife with ease.

"S'il vous plaît ne pas." The other Spy quickly stepped forward.

"Tais-toi!" The unmasked Spy spit out, shoving him back.

Sniper shoved the door shut quicker then he ever thought possible, holding a feet strongly against the edge. There was a thought to press his back against it, but at that word...Back...And a Spy. That was a terrible combination all together.

"Fine you coward of a man!" The spy kicked at his door. " 'ide in your room, I'll be watching for when it opens zough."

"Que pensiez-vous? Êtes-vous essayer de nous faire feu?"

"They wont fire me over some silly little Sniper! Tais-toi!"

"Arrêter de crier tellement!"

Sniper listened to the fading bickering. Sighing once they had faded away. He squeezed his temples. It was getting more and more troublesome around here, he hated it. The Aussie stood, twisting the lock on his door. Which was probably pointless. If a Spy could kill Engineer's huge of gun in battle within a minute they could pick that lock and have his throat slit in half that time, but he didn't bother to think about that. Sniper just wanted to sleep. Forget anything of this even happened in the first place. "Bloody war..." He murmured, falling back onto his bed with a light grunt. Flipping off his sunglasses and reaching to set them on his bedside table.

"Bonjour...Ma souris sans défense..."

* * *

Yeah.

Looong time sense I updated.

Buuut I have been extremely busy with both life and other stories.

So, here you go.

Reviews are wonderfully welcome~

VERY wonderfully welcome~


End file.
